Ddraig (Return of the Prince of Darkness)
Ddraig is one of the Two Heavenly Dragons and the arch-rival of Albion. He is called the Red Dragon known as the Welsh Dragon, Red Dragon Emperor and Red Dragon Emperor of Domination, who resides within the Longinus, Boosted Gear, until he was released by Lucifer when they came to an agreement that benefited the both of them. He is feared by the Three Great Factions and the various other factions around the world because of his destructive powers, which have been said to be able to kill both Gods and Satans. Appearance Ddraig is a dragon with the appearance of a large red Western Dragon, with a long neck and green eyes. He also has red and golden spikes throughout his body. In his human form he has the appearance of a teenager with red hair and green eyes, he is not especially muscular and actually seems quite small (much like Regulus Nemea's human form) with sharp canine teeth that look like fangs. Personality He is a very prideful dragon with a fixation on beating his rival, but after learning of Trihexa from Lucifer he is willing to swallow his pride to kill the Beast of the Apocalypse due to the threat that it posed and when that was done he would resume his lifelong battle, and intense rivalry, with Albion. He is also quite wise, due to his long life he has knowledge of many things and his large number of hosts has allowed him to apply that knowledge to different scenarios. History In the past, Ddraig was a fearsome Dragon known to have powerful flames that can incinerate anything, including Gods, and will never go out till they burn the opponents to ashes. Ddraig eventually met Albion, who was immune to his flames. Happy to meet someone who can rival him, Ddraig seals his flames and started to compete with Albion to improve themselves, developing techniques such as Boost and Transfer, and both eventually became famous as the Two Heavenly Dragons. During their many battles to improve themselves, both the Heavenly Dragons rampaged in the Realm of the Dead. Ddraig also fought against Grendel and Níðhöggr at an undisclosed time in the past. Before the start of the Great War, Ddraig had borrowed some of Tiamat's legendary treasures for his upcoming battle with Albion and was accidentally destroyed during the fight. Since then she has been chasing after Ddraig and his hosts for a long time, to retrieve her stolen treasure, however Ddraig always detected her presence and asked his hosts to run away. This was because he could not return her treasures and felt that he would be chased for it. At one point, while continuing his battle with his arch-rival, the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, which was interrupted by the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels who were at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Sacred Gears, with Ddraig being placed inside the Sacred Gear "Boosted Gear". Over the centuries, Ddraig has met with countless hosts possessing his Sacred Gear, some of whom have faced off against possessors hosting Albion's spirit to continue the Dragon's long lasting rivalry, until his current host Issei Hyoudou/Lucifer. Plot He was immediately awoken when Issei was killed and Lucifer took his place, due to the massive amount of power Lucifer possessed even in his weakened state. He allowed Lucifer to use his power when he wanted to hide his identity from the vampires on his quest to find the wielder of a Longinus. Powers & Abilities I'mmense Strength: '''As one of the Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig possesses great strength. Prior to being sealed within the Boosted Gear, Ddraig's power was stated to surpass that of the current Dragon Kings, and also he and Albion are stated to have power rivaling both Gods and Satans. '''Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames:' Ddraig's ultimate finishing move where he spouts out a powerful breath of flames which can incinerate anything that will never go out once ignited and can probably burn the soul, until nothing remains. Even Gods will be burnt to ashes within these flames. The only ones that they're ineffective against are Albion, Great Red and Ophis. Ddraig sealed this ability after meeting Albion. Power Multiplication and Transference: One of the powers he developed during his rivalry with Albion. Ddraig is known for his ability to multiply his own powers and transfer that multiplied power into another being or object. * Boost: '''Doubles the user's power. This call is announced every 10 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit. In Balance Breaker mode, this call is announced repeatedly until the user reaches his/her limit. Power released by the Explosion ability. * '''Transfer: '''Can transfer the increased power to another person or object. * '''Welsh Dragon Over Booster/Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker: Activates the Scale Mail armor, Boosted Gear Scale Mail. This is accessible to Ddraig even when he was released from the Boosted Gear when he was in human form. Penetrate: Another ability of Ddraig. It allows Ddraig to penetrate through all defenses. Telepathy: Ddraig can communicate through people, such as when he uses telepathy to communicate with Lucifer, Albion and other Dragons. Keen Intellect: Ddraig is a very smart and wise dragon, as he can easily teach his wielders how to properly utilize and control his hidden and new powers. He is also knowledgeable enough to tell them the relationships and history of the Two Heavenly Dragons, the other powerful and active Dragons such as Great Red, Ophis and the Five Great Dragon Kings, and also regarding the mythological worlds. Soul Transferal: '''Ddraig has the power to transfer the souls of other beings into other vessels. '''Shape Shifting: He can shift into a human form and his true, dragon, form. Flight: Being a Dragon, Ddraig can fly using his wings. Weaknesses Currently the weakness he is suffering from is that lack of power, after being released his power is somewhat weakened, however he is still very powerful physically he lacks magical energy, although it will increase considerably over time. Category:Superboy19 Category:Dragon Emperor Category:Dragons Category:Dragon